De chair et de pixels
by narako
Summary: Quand Naruto rencontre un beau brun sur Facebook, ça donne "de chair et de pixels" et ils ne risquent pas de vous décevoir! Entre amour, passion, trahison et humour, cette fanfiction s'adapte à tout les goûts.


Bonjour mes compatriotes, ou plutôt bonsoir!

Voici le prologue tant attendu de ma nouvelle version :D promesse tenu! Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre attente si longue.

Je ne posterais que le weekend hélas car la semaine je suis à l'internat et il n'y a pas de wifi :'(

Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce petit prologue :3

* * *

><p>La nuit était calme, le ciel noir était recouvert d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres, quand à moi, je contemplais ce paysage allongé sur mon toit les mains croisées derrière la tête plongé dans mes pensées.<p>

Mes cheveux dorés virevoltaient par la brise légère de cette nuit d'été qui caressait mon visage. Je pensais à lui, mais comment faire autrement après avoir abordé un homme tel que lui. Son visage me hantait férocement par sa beauté ténébreuse. Son visage blanc comme la neige arborait deux yeux onyx d'une profondeur infini ainsi qu'un nez pincé et une bouche fine parfaitement dessinée, tout ceci encadré par des cheveux noir de jais scintillants comme sa peau pâle qui a l'air lisse comme la soie. Non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en réalité, bien que j'en rêve.

Je soufflais ma dernière bouffée de nicotine puis j'écrasais ma cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de moi.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre le cendrier en main pour regarder sans une once de motivation les exercices à faire pour le lendemain. En y entrant par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir ma chambre dans un désordre incommensurable. Ce qui le prouve ? Mon bureau qui a disparu derrière des tonnes de paperasses et le sol recouvert de vêtements sales qui attendaient désespérément d'être lavés, en bref une chambre d'ado un peu bordélique sur les bords. L'orange abondant qui faisait aussi office de couleur aux murs de ma chambre montrait ma passion pour celle-ci ainsi que le noir de la moquette. Un lit deux places, non fait, trônait au milieu de la pièce déjà petite et on pouvait apercevoir dans un angle de la chambre, une armoire en bois sombre résistant à la pile énorme de vêtements entassés au fil des années, malgré ça j'en étais assez fier de mon petit cocon.

Je posais donc le cendrier sur le peu de place encore disponible de mon bureau, puis pris mon agenda caché derrière des documents.

« Contrôle de mathématique demain, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle » pensais-je désespéré. Non, ce n'est pas que je déteste les maths, ce sont eux qui me renient de leur chiffres incompréhensibles. Et c'est avec un soupir de désespoir que je laissais tomber sans avoir essayé pour la énième fois.

« Je vais encore me faire engueuler par Sakura.. »

A ces pensées j'allumais mon ordi espérant qu' « il » soit connecté. Cela me rappelle notre première discussion sur Facebook il y a trois jours…

« Flashback »

Quand l'ennuie nous prend, c'est de quoi rendre fou quand on pense à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire et c'est dans un soupir que je décide de naviguer un peu sur Facebook.

Je clique un peu partout jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un magnifique jeune homme au nom de Sasuke Uchiwa d'après sa page. Je clique sur « J'aime » puis je parcours ses photos plus belles les unes que les autres, apparemment il a laissé le lien de son compte personnel.

-« Pourquoi je tenterais pas ma chance ? Je me doute bien qu'il n'accepte pas n'importe qui mais on peut toujours essayer ! »

Et c'est sur un coup de tête que je l'enregistre dans ma liste d'amis en espérant une réponse positive de sa part.

Le temps passe et je me fais encore plus chier, c'est quand même con un samedi soir. J'allume la télé de ma chambre et zappe pendant presque 5 minutes jusqu'à que je tombe sur une émission sur les jeunes alcooliques au japon. Même la télé a décidé de devenir ennuyeuse, je l'éteins et retourne sur mon ordinateur quand je remarque que Sasuke m'a accepté.

-« Oh mon dieu, la chance me sourirait-elle enfin ? »

A ces mots, parce que oui je parle tout seul, je regarde son compte n'osant pas aller l'aborder tout de suite. Comme je le pensais, un nombre incalculable d'amis et de messages sur son mur et ne parlons pas de l'harcèlement qu'il doit endurer, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter si c'était moi. Après un tour complet de son compte, je me décide à lui parler.

-« Bonjour Sasuke, oh encore un étranger qui t'envoie un message ! Ça doit te changer de d'habitude ! Enfin bref, comme tu t'en doute si je t'ai ajouté c'est parce que j'ai regardé tes photos et comment dire, ton physique plutôt flatteur m'a amené à te parler ! Si tu as le courage de me répondre ce sera avec joie. »

J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de cette façon, on verra bien si ce n'est pas trop exagéré parce que perso, moi ça me soulerais de répondre à un mec qui se fait un monologue. Pour passer le temps en attendant une réponse de sa part, je descends les escaliers pour arriver à ma cuisine. Sur le chemin, je croise l'horloge accrochée au mur du salon au-dessus de la télé : 00h30.

En soupirant, j'arrive devant le placard de la cuisine et je m'empare d'un bol de ramens instantanées, mon péché mignon. Si il y a bien trois choses que j'aime dans ce monde c'est les ramens, dormir et les films d'horreurs. A ces pensées, je remplis ma bouilloire d'eau et je la mets sur le feu pour la faire chauffer.

Vu l'heure qu'il est, Jiraya doit être en train de dormir, je devrais éviter de faire du bruit si je veux éviter de mourir ce soir. Jiraya fut celui qui m'a recueilli quand j'étais petit après la mort de mes parents, il était l'un de leur meilleur ami et me pris donc sous son aile. Je le considère comme mon père même si c'est un vieil ermite pas net qui écrit des livres pas très recommandables.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire me sorti de mes pensées et je me dépêchais de la retirer du feu pour éviter de réveiller le vieux. Je versais l'eau bouillante dans mon bol, m'emparais d'une paire de baguette et je retournais dans ma chambre.

Toujours aucune réponse, ça fait maintenant 15 minutes. Qu'est-ce-que j'espérais en même temps hein ? Afin de déguster mes ramens dignement, je lance un film d'horreur « Silent Hill ».

Le film enfin terminé, je me décide à aller me coucher, mais un message sur facebook m'interpelle. Sasuke m'a enfin répondu ! C'est déjà ça !

-« Bonjour blondinet, à ce que je vois tu as de la réparti et tu vois, j'ai eu le courage de te répondre ) Profites-en c'est pas tous les jours.

-Eh ben, t'es pas modeste en tout cas, en même temps je te comprends un peu quand même. Mais ça veut dire que je suis un privilégié, mais quel honneur ! Je suis touché :')

-Haha, t'as pas ta langue dans ta poche, ça me plait »

« Fin flashback »

Ah, je me rappelle que depuis ce jour on se parle tous les soirs pendant plus de trois heures, et je garde précieusement toutes nos discussions.

Ma vie a changé depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

* * *

><p>Merci ma Beta potentiel pour la correction :3<p>

narako: Je vous dit à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures :'D

Sasuke: et c'est reparti!

narako: sois gentil toi, c'est moi qui tient le stylo ici 8D

Sasuke: tu oses me menacer? moi Sasuke Uchiwa, héritier d'une grande famille qui a..

narako: oui Sasuke, oui..


End file.
